King Arthur
by RayLuvsJames
Summary: king arthur makes a long journey and leaves a body double in his place but returns without telling anyone and he has a mysterious cloaked figure with him...who could it be and why is Arthur treating it like a lover...? YAOI DONT LIKE? DONT READ!


**A Tale Of King Arthur**

**Disclaimer I do not own these characters…I just manipulate them**

**Warning this is hard-core BoyXBoy, YAOI, and master/servant action! Enjoy or get lost!**

**Pairings Arthur…I'm not gonna tell you it'll ruin the story!**

**I just thought of this one day and had this image in my head of two sexy men naked one with long blonde hair down and in a braid on each side of his head on top and one with shorter thick honey-brown hair on the bottom…that's basically what started this…**

The large hall filled with an odd light as the great sword Excalibur let off a dull yellow glow in the moonshine. The great king Arthur was using Excalibur's light so he didn't wake the guards to his and a mysterious cloaked figure's entrance… They crept through the palace without a sound of their presence save for the harsh breathing of the king as he had more knowledge of the works of the palace guard and was keeping them out of their line of sight.

The rhythmic footsteps where mesmerizing to the shorter, cloaked figure who at every stop the hood fell forward as it attempted to sleep. Only the urging from the king whose body was heavily pumping adrenalin kept the figure on its feet. They where approaching a blank patch of wall down a rarely used passage when the king stopped suddenly and quickly wrestled the half-sleepwalking figure behind an enormous man-sized jug.

"there is a secret passage in that wall that is rather tight even for a page but I believe you will fit into." Whispered the young king to the cloaked figure who's head was already starting to nod again. "Listen to me. Wile building it with magic as a child I tested it many times and I am sure it is stable, now I need you to stay here until I can get back to my quarters and send you news that the way is clear. Do you understand me?" The figure nodded slowly. "I know it was a long trip my love but it will be all well spent and I assure u that I used especially strong magic on your body double and no one will ever notice you no longer remain in the village." With that the king bent over and placed a fierce kiss on his lover's lips before standing up and letting his hand fall to place a gentle caress on a soft cheek of the hooded figure. "Please try your best no to let the guards see you as you enter the hidden trapdoor in the wall," Arthur said with sincerity "Fifth brick from the floor and ten and two from the left corner." with that he set of at a brisk pace, turning left and muttering an incantation as he went.

As the king was finally settled in his room, the body-double spell reversed, he opened his mind to the thoughts of the few people around him. Slightly farther on the opposite side of a clear bright mind he knew so well were the -slightly dim but ever willing to fight- guard's minds. He focused on them for a moment to find that they were all more concerned with the far end of the palace since the passage behind the king's room was rarely even visited by servants let alone a rouge assassin.

my love the way is clear now he told it gently so as to not scare the sitting figure, the sitting figure may have been tired when the king was around but without a protector who knew the palace and watches like the back of his hand the figure had taken up a position like a crouch that they could easily bolt out of their hiding spot at the first sign of danger.

The figure stood slowly -obviously tired still- and made its way up the passage to the kings bed-chamber. The king closed his mind and opened his eyes, resting on the soft down blanket he folded his hands behind his head and remembered the long journey. It had taken about two days and they where on their second night, and he had made good time on the way there but on the way back to the enchanted forest they had lost their way more than once and the king had sworn to get back before nightfall the next day. If the Arthur had known it would have been that terrifying worrying about what could have happened to his lover in that forest he would have had them home in a day. But he hadn't wanted to tire his younger lover. Though they where both dog-tired anyway as the only way the king made it through the night without traveling was that they had made love the entire night and the forest rang with his lover's voice.

A rustling of clothing coming from the passage woke the king from his daydreaming. A fake brick the size of a small page slid out of the wall and a large bag was thrown through the opening. "I am in need of a little help my king I appear to be stuck…" said a muffled voice.

"One moment." replied the king focusing the rest of his energies on the magic of the passage in the wall, in a few moments the tunnel grew a few inches in height and the king got up and thrust a hang into darkness. The hooded figure grabbed the offered hand with a thanks and held on tightly as the king helped them out of the tight space only to have the king topple backwards with a 'thud' as he realized he didn't have the strength to help.

"Sorry muttered the king as they heard the sound of rushing feet and then a loud pounding on the door as the person announced himself as Deriyl and burst inside. But the king had already placed an invisibility charm on the hooded figure and the last of his strength to use a spell to have the brick magically right itself in the wall. The young knight of the round table came in to a seemingly empty room except for the king snoring lightly on the floor appearing to have sleepwalked into the wall. The officer sighed and call for some men to help the exhausted king get back into bed and called set off to have them change his early morning meetings to later in the day as it appeared he would be needing more sleep.

After all of them where gone and the king in his king sized bed, the hooded figure sighed with apparent weariness and pulled back its hood to reveal the perfect face and honey-brown locks of Lancelot. Climbing into the bed alongside the king(if he wasn't sleeping he would be the only one who could see him) he wrapped his tired arms around Arthur's neck and kissed his nose gently before whispering

"I love you my king" before his tiredness overcame him and he fell into a deep, snoring sleep beside his lover.

**REVEWS LOVE YOU!!! And they better be good waves black rose eclipse at you black rose eclipse is the name of my zanpaku-to my soul reaper sword. link to my myspace below: add me and ill show you pics **

**http://profile. **


End file.
